<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End After the End by Robin_Alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684661">The End After the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex'>Robin_Alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane Shepard, Comander, Hero, Legend, Mother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, Found Family, One Little Blue Child, Shepard Cries, Shepard FINALLY Retires, little blue children, very very very very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard takes a breath and she lives yet again, against all odds, now she gets to retire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane Shepard, Comander, Hero, Legend, Mother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End After the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just finished my first ever play through of the Mass Effect Trilogy and uhhh, I wrote this all in one sitting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a gasp as she wakes, a ragged breath, she sits up slowly. Again she’s defied the odds. She smiles, she’ll get to keep her promise after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane Shepard, Earth born, no family, sole survivor, first human Specter, hero of the citadel, hero of the galaxy, a legend. And now a mother. It's not something she expected but shes happy with it, “Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.” She got just that, Marriage first as soon as she was able to get out of that damn hospital bed, the ceremony was a mix of Human and Asari traditions, and very private, friends and family, She cries for those not here to see it, and she cries for the fact that she's made it this far and she cries for the fact that she now has a beautiful wife.</p>
<p>The “little blue children” come a year later, And Shepard cries when she holds her daughter. Liara laughs but she's crying too. A year ago, hell two years ago they never imagined this could happen, They both thought she would die in that suicide mission they both thought she would die saving the galaxy from the reapers.</p>
<p>Little Nala grows up fast, every year she gets to see the extended family, Turian, Quarian, Human, Krogan, Quarian, Geth, it’s a weird family but Shepard would never have it any other way. They meet for a different holiday every year on a different planet, It’s messy as all hell but it’s her family so she can’t bring herself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>